


教导侄子xxoo反怀孕？

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-17 20:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 狮子锤x黑豹基，叔侄年下，半强迫，自慰，口交，产乳





	教导侄子xxoo反怀孕？

Thor从没见过Loki脱衣服。

年少时跟叔叔共浴是常事，Loki不像他，把腰间的兽皮扯下来随手一扔，咕咚一声就钻进池中。Loki总是避开他，慢条斯理的把衣服一件件叠好，还要在身上围着一块专为洗澡准备的布料才肯从岩石后现身，将自己浸入水中。

这时在水里扑腾的小兽人的目光被会牢牢吸在那对纤细的脚踝上，心脏紧张得乱跳却不愿错过半分，直到它们一点点被涟漪吞入，再进入视线的就是那有些恼人的布料，如果当时Thor有心，就会发现Loki的耳垂发红。

确认关系后Loki的衣服大多毁于他的爪下，零零落落的碎布就这么挂在对方身上，随着Thor的动作而晃动。

直到现在，Thor才有机会见到当年藏于岩石背后的香艳画面。Loki才刚刚露出肩膀就令他呼吸加快，遍布皮肤的牙印和吻痕催促着Thor再次加重他的标记，当那双带有挑逗意味的绿眸瞥向他时，Thor简直想要扑上去。

如果背在身后的双腕没有被麻绳束缚的话。

Loki看出对方的急切，他的金发侄子鼻孔大张满脸通红，如果忽略下面被撑起的兽皮，Loki都要怀疑对方口中的布料阻碍了呼吸。但Thor如此激动的真正原因昭然若揭，Loki的笑容放大，挑衅似的将上衣全部脱下。

“你总是这么急躁没耐心。”，Loki用脚背掀开兽皮，赤脚蹭上Thor已经挺拔滚烫的阴茎，在对方的喉咙滚出咕噜噜的低吼时，用整个脚底轻轻踩在柱体上，当对方的眼睛被兽类形态时的金色覆盖，挑挑眉毛把脚收回，“你需要经得住诱惑，不要只想着把你的棒子插进来，丝毫不在意床伴的感受。”

接下来，Loki脱下了他的裤子，当一条腿抬起从裤管中抽出来时，大腿内侧的青紫更加扎眼，然后他便在Thor的粗喘声中坐在铺好的裤子上，分开双腿，将被使用得红肿的雌穴暴露出来。Thor瞪大眼睛的呆愣模样实在有些滑稽，Loki嗤的一声笑了出来，开始用手指抚弄肉缝，饶有兴趣的观察对方的反应。

“你的舌头应该省着点，用在需要它的地方，而不是弹出那些愚蠢的问题。”

Thor看着对方葱白似的手指穿梭于两片红润的阴唇，阴蒂在Loki自己的挑逗下肿胀，穴口也开始分泌汁液，又被蹭到四周，使整个下体泛着水光，粉嫩的阴茎也一点点苏醒，贴在对方的小腹上。Loki的话瞬间让他的唾液不受控制的分泌，甚至感到有些口渴，他从未尝试过这个，也许会比直奔主题有趣得多。

Loki的情欲蔓延到脸上，在眼角和脖颈都晕染上红色的痕迹，眼睛里更是蒙上一层湿润，他将食指塞入雌穴抠挖着，另一只手也握住阴茎撸动起来，紧咬住下唇也阻挡不住细碎的呻吟溢出，飘落在Thor的心上激起一阵痒意，迫使他放出利爪，开始与手腕上的束缚搏斗。

而Loki完全没有察觉，只是专心享受快感，Thor脸上的渴求掺杂着些许委屈，这让他的心理得到极大的满足，他更加卖力的玩弄自己，挑起对方的欲望。当Loki将手指抽离，牵出的银丝令双方都红了眼眶。Loki的眼睛因欲火而幽幽的闪着绿光，他把Thor按在石壁上跨坐上去，将兽皮掀开，捏着紫红的阴茎缓缓的坐了上去。

即使受欲望所控，Loki也不失耐心，要细细品味，每进入一段他都要吞吐几下，换着角度刺戳，寻找令自己快乐的点，他的侄子平时可不会在意这些，机械性的抽插简直要将他的内壁磨出火星，否则他也不必大费周章将对方绑起来补课。这个距离更能看清Thor的难耐，他的金发被汗液粘在脸侧，额头隐隐暴起青筋，下颚也紧绷着，显然是在咬紧布料抵御隔靴搔痒的快意。

如果现在松开这头狮子自己一定会被压在地上狠操，想到前几次的经历Loki就生气，亮出獠牙咬在Thor的颈侧，报复性的留下一个有点破皮的牙印。当整根吞入时Thor脱力似的将头埋在Loki的胸口，跟小时候做错事一样撒娇，显然是受不住撩拨急于发泄，Loki捧起他的脸亲了几下，问他有没有记住自己说的话，在对方点头的时候便开始在阴茎上颠动起伏。

Loki的速度没法像Thor平时那么快，但通过对方沉迷欲望的表情推测，他大概跟自己一样享受。充分唤醒后的雌穴得到的快感更加强烈，整个下身酥软一片，阴茎在粗糙的兽皮上磨蹭，带来从未体验过的舒爽，不出几时，阴茎吐出的前液便打湿了那一片毛发。

Thor正在试图磨断最后一圈绳索，一抬眼便是Loki高高仰起的脖颈，动脉被勒出优美的弧线，看得他牙根发痒，下体传来的快感鞭打在后脑，搅得他脑袋里混浊一片，唯一明确的就是把身上的人按在怀里用力贯穿，用精液将他填满。

但是他答应了叔叔牢记今天的“教导”，所以在他将Loki扑倒在身下时，安抚地舔了舔满是诧异的眼睛，“叔叔想试试我的舌头？”，他暂时从Loki的身体退出来，凑上对方的雌穴，对方的气味融合着自己精液的味道冲入鼻腔，使得Thor的阴茎又胀痛几分，他从穴口舔到阴蒂，Loki浑身猛然一颤，这个惊喜的发现让Thor眼前一亮。

他没有经验，完全凭借本能和Loki的呻吟判断该重点照顾哪里，从唇瓣之间的缝隙到穴口都仔仔细细的试了一遍，直到舔到阴蒂时发现对方的反应尤其激烈。Thor丢给Loki一个得意的微笑，便含住那一小处凸起狠狠吮吸，在对方的啜泣声中用舌尖戳弄。当他开始用舌头抽打那处敏感，Loki便如触电般痉挛，Thor还没明白怎么回事便被喷洒了满脸的汁液。

Loki被他玩到潮吹了，这简直是莫大的鼓舞，Thor将脸上的液体蹭在对方的胸口，想讨要一个吻作为奖励，但Loki双眼失焦，脸上挂着泪痕，显然没有从高潮的余韵中缓过来，更没有拒绝Thor的能力，只能任由对方送来一个黏糊糊的亲吻。

Thor再次进入了那处炙热紧致的地方，将Loki的双腿扛到肩上就开始大开大合的操干，尽情舒缓自己压制已久的欲望。Loki只能瘫软着由着他摆弄，难得乖顺的模样让Thor胃口大开，毫无节制的向叔叔索取，在这期间Loki也许缓过神来，但是又被强行拉入下一波情潮。

“Thor…慢…慢点…”，Loki的小腹和胸口满是自己的精斑，下腹酸痛又控制不住的抽搐，被太多次的高潮消耗了大半的体力，而身上的小畜生还在不知疲倦的打桩。他的后背被地面磨得生疼，甚至可能有点缺水，仅剩的意识就是向侄子讨饶，但是效果甚微。

“我…我可能怀孕了…！”

Loki抛出最后的杀手锏，对方果然动作一顿，放过了他已经被蹂躏到软烂的小穴，并且紧张的在他身上摸来摸去的检查。

“Loki…你…我…怎么不早告诉我…”

Thor慌张愧疚的模样让Loki仿佛看到了耷拉下来的兽耳和夹紧的尾巴，他暗自窃喜，表面却装出埋怨的模样，对方怎么试探讨好都不理会。反正孩子总会有的，先逃过一劫再说。

然而当Loki的肚子真的跟吹气球一样鼓起来时，他真的想揪着Thor打一顿。

如今他们已经搬离狮群，Thor不必为首领继承人这个身份而时刻警惕，Loki也不再是谋士，不需要为首领出谋划策，除了捕猎，他们有大把的时间可以挥霍，而怀孕剥夺了最有趣味的一项活动。

不过好在兽人的孕期不长，五个月后，Loki产下了一黑一黄两只幼崽，Thor欣喜得不行，他让黑豹的头枕在自己膝盖上，安抚阵痛还未停止的伴侣，又惦记着摸摸两只嘬着奶的小崽，但每次都被Loki的爪子拍了回去。刚刚生产的兽人都有些护崽，Thor只能通过用猎物填满山洞来发泄过于激动的心情。

Loki对Thor的表现还算满意，如果忽略他在自己哺乳时的捣乱的话。

Loki是双性兽，他的兽型虽然“设备齐全”，但是乳头太小，幼崽在小时候还能勉强含住，再长大一圈后连找乳头有有些费劲，对着饿得嗷嗷叫的孩子，Loki只能变成人类形态，每次哺乳时躺下，让幼崽爬到自己胸口吃奶。

“Thor，你在干什么？”，人类没有毛发的保护，乳头会比兽型更加敏感，幼崽带着倒刺的舌头会将他的乳头卷起来，在吃奶不顺畅的时候还会着急的舔弄，因哺乳而容易起反应本来就令他有些羞耻，Thor不仅不理会他的抗议直勾勾的看着他不说，还用手在他的腿侧摩挲。

“帮你解决一下。”

接收到Loki的瞪视，Thor不但没收回手，还得寸进尺的握住了他微微抬头的阴茎。生产之后为了伤口透气，Loki模仿了Thor平时粗犷的穿衣风格，现在反而给对方创造了便利的条件，加上许久没有发泄，Thor仅是握住他撸动两下，Loki便被轻易的挑起欲望。

“Thor…嘶…”，胸口的麻痒此刻如同火上浇油，Loki想将对方推开，但是双手都在托着幼崽，只能咬着牙放任对方在自己下身折腾。Thor缓慢的上下撸动着，又时不时的转动收紧，到达顶端时用拇指揉弄敏感的龟头，将马眼分泌出的液体晕开。

Loki只盼着两个孩子快点吃饱，下身的快感汹涌而来，他又不敢大口喘息，怕胸口的起伏幅度太大伤到孩子。而今天两只幼崽吃得出奇的欢快，还用小爪子抓揉乳头周围的皮肤，俗称踩奶。

而当Thor将阴茎用口腔包裹时，Loki差点把孩子抖下胸口。Thor似乎不想拖延，他不停的吞咽吮吸着，尽可能的活动舌头，过于强烈的舒爽几乎将Loki砸晕，他抬起腿试图将对方踢开，却被Thor牢牢压制，并且来了一发深喉。

紧致的喉咙很快将精液挤压出来，而Loki还没好好享受高潮后的放松，就被幼崽的呛声吸引。

“Loki！这个方式能催乳！”

Thor不明白为什么他只是陈述事实叔叔的脸便瞬间红得能滴血一样。

并且从此以后的哺乳不许他在场。


End file.
